Realising ones destiny
by Star Dragon Fire
Summary: My first CCS fic! Please, please R+R! In the shadows of the night, creatures of evil lurk and kill. It is now up to Sakura Kinomoto to rid the world of vampires forever.
1. Welcome to Northwood

Welcome to Northwood 

It was night. The sky was an ominous black, dark clouds denying the earth the moon's gentle rays. The stars were nowhere in sight and everything was still and silent. It was as though the whole world was dead. The trees were silent, their leaves undisturbed by winds.

"CRACK!"

The sound of a twig breaking under heavy footsteps rang through the silent surroundings. Soon another set of footsteps could be heard.

Vampires were the predators of the night. They feared little, feeding off the blood of humans. They were vicious killers- killing for entertainment and torturing for fun. With their glowing eyes, wicked fangs and curved talons, they had nothing to fear. That is except for one thing... Slayers.

There was one girl in every generation. By some twist of fate and destiny, the Chosen One was the only line of defence between humans and the dark creatures of the night. It was a curse and a burden, Slayers died young and they had a thankless task of slaying vampires, monsters and god knows what else. They were cut off from society. They became loners knowing nothing but death.

The vampire managed to curse under his breath as he quickened his pace. His senses were far more superior to a normal human's, which was not surprising since vampires were demonic spirits dwelling inside human bodies. Condemned to feed off human blood for all eternity, they were immortal. They would live forever unless something or someone killed them.

The vampire's heightened hearing told them there was nothing following him. He slowed down and allowed himself a sigh of relief. He looked just like any other human with his boyish looks and seemingly frail body. But it was only a façade hiding his demonic strength. His smile was like a grimace as the flesh on his face shifted and warped turning into a ghoulish mark of ruts and bumps. His teeth lengthened and his eyes glowed in the dark. He flexed his arms and laughed. He had outwitted the Slayer! But dawn was approaching, he had to feed or he'll go hungry. With a final sneer, he headed towards the houses.

"Leaving without me?"

The vampire whirled around and stared in horror at the young girl standing behind him.

"Awww... did I catch you by surprise?" the girl's smiling face hardened, "Too bad."

She leapt forwards with supernatural speed. Her arm was a blur as she punched the vampire's nose. The monster's head whipped back as he stumbled and fell flat on his back.    

"Another one bites the dust," the girl told him mockingly as she slammed her fist onto his chest.

The vampire stared in shock as the girl removed her hand revealing the wooden stake she had held in her hands. It was buried in his chest now, the wooden tip piercing his silent heart. He managed to let out a feral scream as his body exploded into dust.

Soon the Slayer was staring at the mound of dust with a bitter chuckle she scooped up her stake from the dust brushing off the vampire's remains.

"Don't feel too bad," she commented to the pile of dust, "You're my fifth for tonight."

With a final check around to see if anybody had seen the destruction of the vampire she melted into the dark. 

A Slayer's job was never finished.

_~Flashback~_

"It would be better for you, I promise."

"Yeah, it could help you a lot... kaiju!"

No answer. 

Back in the past, Sakura would have kicked her brother by now. But the present was different. Instead Sakura stared at her brother, her emerald eyes blank and lifeless. Touya shuddered at the pain and anguish he saw in his sister's eyes. 

He knew how hurt she was. He had heard his sister's weeping when she thought nobody was around. Kero had heard them he had heard them. But they couldn't do anything to comfort her. 

She no longer cared. She no longer cared about the world around her and herself. She had stopped eating ages ago. She was skinny and frighteningly so.

But the once vivacious and loving cards mistress was gone. In her place was a mere shadow of her past self.

16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto existed but she no longer lived. 

Sakura knew she was hurting the people around her but she no longer cared. All she was aware of was the pain inside her heart. Inside she knew that she would not heal until she released her emotions but she just couldn't.  Not here. She needed to get away from here. Away from him.

"I'll go," she said quietly.

Fujitaka Kinomoto relaxed visibly as Touya stared at his sister deep in thought.

"When do I leave?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Tomorrow."

_~End of Flashback~_

All that had happened a week ago and now Sakura stood at the front gates of her new school. Her father and brother had wanted to give her time to heal so they did the only thing they could send her away. Away from the source of her pain.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the front entrance of her new school all the way in America. 

She felt lonely even Kero wasn't with her. She had ordered him to stay with either Eriol or Yukito. This was something she had to do on her own. Maybe someday in the distant future she could go back home and face them again. But not for a long, long time.

Taking a deep breath she took her first step inside her new school.

"Okay, Ms. Kinomoto. Looks like everything is set. I believe you will be living in our dormitories?" the office lady smiled at her kindly, "I know this may seem strange but don't worry you will get use to it."

"Thank you," Sakura said softly. 

Her English was faintly accented but most people could understand her. Sakura thanked god that languages was one of her best subjects unlike maths. She shuddered, hoping that the maths here was easy. She also hoped that she would fit in.

"Since today is a Saturday there is no school," the lady smiled at her again, "Lucky you."

Sakura smiled shyly at her instantly warming up to the nice lady.

"I guess we better show you to your dorm... Mark!" the lady called out into the hallway.

The lady turned back to Sakura.****

"Mark is one of the students at this school. I think he's in your grade. If you need help in maths, he's definitely the one to ask."

Sakura kept that information in mind as someone appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Ms. Cavell?" a warm voice asked.

"Ahhh... Mark, please show this young lady to Dorm. 3," Ms. Cavell said pleasantly, "And if you can show her around the school."

"Of course."

Sakura turned around and had to look up to see Mark's face. A pair of laughing blue-greens eyes looked down at her as a warm smile lit up his ruddy face. His dark hair was incredibly messy and flopped down over his forehead. Even as Sakura watched he brushed it out of his eyes.

"I have to get this cut," he said ruefully, "Shall I lead the way?"

Sakura nodded as she picked up her bag.

"Oh and Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Yes?" Sakura turned back to Ms. Cavell.

"Welcome to America."

"This school was built in the 1940's so it has a lot of history," Mark told her as they walked, "These are the science labs and around the corner is the library. My dad works there."

"He's a librarian?" Sakura asked curious.

"Yeah, pretty much," Mark abruptly changed the subject, "So what's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Hmm... Kinomoto. Sounds Japanese."  
"It is."

Mark looked at her.

"Not much of talker are you?" Mark laughed, "No worry. I can talk enough for both of us."

They continued walking as Sakura tried to keep a mental map of where everything was. All the while Mark kept talking.

"And here we are Dorm. 3," Mark knocked on the door.

Minutes ticked by as Sakura shifted her weight nervously.

"Do I have to live with someone?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah but it's a girl," Mark told her distractedly, "I happen to know..."

"What?" the door opened revealing a girl that was around the same age as Sakura.

She was slightly taller than Sakura and almost immediately Sakura noticed her muscular arms and legs.

=She must work out a lot= Sakura thought.

"Acacia," Mark said shortly, "This is your new room mate."

"Great," Acacia scowled at Sakura.

Acacia had long red hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice as she stepped back.

"Come in," she said coldly.

Silently Sakura stepped into her dormitory.

"Now go away," Acacia told Mark irately.

"Be nice," Mark ordered coldly.

"You're not my daddy," Acacia said sweetly, "Now go!"

Mark rolled his eyes and left as Acacia turned back to Sakura.

"The room to your left is yours. The room to my right is mine. Don't ever go in there."

With that the bad-tempered girl stormed into her room and slammed her door shut. Sakura could hear the lock clicking into place. Puzzling over the girl's behaviour Sakura went into her room and closed her door.

The room was bright and sunny as the sunlight streamed through a large window. The walls was painted a bland cream colour but this only served to fit in with the furniture, which was really a wooden desk and a wooden wardrobe. A small bed was set to one side. Sakura viewed her new room in silence.

She shrugged and smiled and began unpacking her clothes.

Deep beneath the city of Northwood lays a cavern. A cavern guarded by powerful magic unseen by human eyes for over a century. It was here that the Devourer dwelled.

It was old when the earth was young. It had dwelled here for centuries biding its time and now that time had come. Soon... so very soon could it would break free of this prison. And once again he would feast.

"My lord, all is set," the vampire bowed respectfully to his 'lord', "We're waiting for you command."

_'Very well,'_ the Devourer's voice was a cold as a winter's blizzard and was more evil and calculating than anything any humans had even dreamed up in their nightmares.

It was in evil. The vilest creature to ever exist on earth and strangely few knew of it existence.

_'You may begin tonight.'_

Sakura was bored. Bored out of her mind. She had absolutely nothing to do. She sighed and flicked through the book she had been reading for the umpteenth time. Suddenly there was a knock of the door. Frowning she got up and disarmed her magical wards. 

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal a grumpy Acacia.

"Someone at the door," she growled before stomping off.

Curious Sakura went to the door.

"Mark!"

"Hey," Mark smiled at her, "Bored? Want to do something fun?"

"Depends."

"How about going out for a coffee or something?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Beats sitting around here doing nothing."

She walked out into the hallway.

"Acacia, I'm going out!" she called before closing the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked turning back to Mark.

"You'll see."

The vampires watched from the shadows almost giggling with glee seeing the people inside. The place was packed. It seemed the café was the only place to go within this boring little town.

Simultaneously all the vampires drop their human facades and vamped out. Their face muscles twisted and warped revealing grotesque demonic faces.

"Showtime!"

"Is it always this full?" Sakura asked as they attempted to get near the counter.

"Yeah, this is pretty much the only place to go around here," Mark told her over the noise of the crowd.

Sakura looked around at the Black Water café and saw all the tables were packed full of chatting people. The café was very slickly decorated with black and white tiles covering the floors. The walls were painted white with several potted plants breaking up the bland visage. Several paintings hung from the wall, their glass frames reflecting the cheery lights hanging from the roof.

"Hey, Mark maybe we shoul..."

The whole café exploded into screams as something heavy punched through one of the glass windows. Poking in through the hole it had made a ghoulish face smiled at them, it's lips peeled back to reveal long fangs. 

"Boo."

Mark gasped in shock but he remained still as the other people around him surged towards the exit. The door exploded inwards as more of the monsters appeared at the doorway.

"Don't let any of them escape!" the monster at the window called as it smashed through the remaining glass and stepped onto the tiled floors, "All their blood is needed."

"Vampires," Mark murmured softly.

Sakura looked at him surprised. Weren't vampires a legend? But her attention was switched quickly back to the invading creatures. She looked around and almost growled in frustration. There were too many people here; she couldn't use her magic without being seen. 

"Damn it!" she swore uncharacteristically.

The people around her were now rooted to the spot, their minds numb with fear. Their limbs were unable to move as they tried to comprehend what was happening. At some primitive level they knew they were going to die but they couldn't handle it. They were like a ticking time bomb about to explode into chaos at any minute. The vampire at the window, who was obviously the leader, seemed to sense this and he smiled.

"Separate the young from the old," he ordered the other vampires, "only the young ones would do. The older ones... kill them."

The other vampires reacted instantly leaping forwards as they cackled with malice. Sakura watched helpless as a female vampire pinned an elderly man to the wall and sank her fangs into him. She giggled as the man struggled and weakened as she drained more and more of the man's blood.

She felt sick. Sakura looked away as more vampires leapt into the fray. Screams filled the air as more and more humans fell.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the leader called, "You see history in the making."

Mark grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. She looked up as he looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," he said gently.

Sakura didn't believe him for a second.

"How can you be so calm?" she murmured to him.

"Because I like to be macho about everything," Mark smiled crookedly, "Why are you so calm?"

"I've been through worse," Sakura shuddered remembering all her close shaves with the Clow cards.

Clow cards. If only she could use them but there were too many people here. She couldn't use them without being spotted by a vampire and ripped to shreds. Sakura waited and bided her time.

And all around her more people died.

They were thrust to one side guarded by two female vampires as they watched on in horror. A pile of dead bodies lay to one side as the leader vampire chuckled.

"Ahhhh... blood," he held up a weeping teenager and tore his throat out.

He laughed as blood splattered onto the floor.

"Start," he ordered to one of his lackeys.

The vampire immediately got to work. He dabbed a paintbrush into the puddle of blood lying on the ground and began painting complex designs on a clean section of the floor. Working quickly he filled up half of the floor space.

"I think we need one more victim," he cowered as the leader vampire glared at him.

"Very well," he growled.

He nodded to one of the female vampires.

"Get another one."

Sakura almost choked when the female looked at her.

"Ooo... aren't you a pretty thing," the female cooed as she stroked her hair with her cold fingers, "You would do."

The female vamp grabbed her and thrust her into the leader's waiting hands. Sakura closed her eyes and waited. 

The leader laughed and stroked her hair.

"Pity you have to die, you would make a lovely vampire," he hissed in her ear, "No hard feelings."

Sakura felt sickened as he stroked her thigh with his hands. She slowly opened her eyes and could see Mark who was struggling against one of the female guards.

"SAKURA!" he yelled.

But everything seemed so far away. It was as though she was in a trance. She knew she was going to die but she did not feel fear. It was as though she was a spectator watching from afar. She felt the vampire's hand wound around her hair. She waited calmly for the gentle tug that will break her neck.

She could see the other vampire had almost covered the whole floor with his bloody designs. Sakura could feel the power emanating from the designs as the blood shimmered and glowed bathing the whole café in a brilliant azure blue.  

The vampire leader chuckled and began to slowly pull.

"See you in hell..." he laughed like a maniac as he increased his strength, "HAHA... ARGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

He let out an inhuman scream as an arrow shot past Sakura's arm and hit the vampire's chest. The wooden shaft went straight through his silent heart. 

Sakura shook out of her trance as the vampire suddenly exploded into dust showering her with his remains. She looked around confused and spotted her rescuer.

A young girl wearing a veil over her face stood at the destroyed doors of the café. Beside her two piles of dust were already being swept away by the winds. In her hands she held an ancient looking crossbow. The girl took one look at the glowing runes on the ground and fitted another arrow to her crossbow.

"Shows over, vampires."

The Devourer resisted the urge to laugh as it felt the magical wards surrounding his prison beginning to fall. It waited impatiently, as the wards grew thinner and thinner. Soon it would disappear altogether.

Then earth would be nothing more then it's own personal smorgasbord. 

Chaos broke out among the vampires as the girl shot another vampire in the chest. Before it even exploded into dust, the mysterious veiled girl dropped her crossbow and withdrew a wicked-looking wooden stake from the belt she wore around her narrow waist. 

With almost supernatural speed she leapt forwards and slammed a vampire into a wall. She slammed the stake home and whirled around as the vampire decayed into the dust behind her.

Sakura knew there was too many even for this extraordinary fighter. Never had seen someone with such grace, speed and power not even Meiling or Syaoran. But she was clearly outnumbered. 

Everybody else in the café was too stunned to even move. Looks like it was up to her. The vampire painter sped up as his paintbrush moved every which way painting out grotesque designs on the floor. The blood was slowly becoming brighter, its bluish glow washing over the vampires making their already hideous face even more demonic. 

But she needed a place to summon her wand. Sakura glanced to her right and saw the toilets. Praying that no one would notice her, she dashed towards it pushing the stunned humans away. 

Sakura didn't even bother to look back as another vampire met its end. She flung the door open and making sure there was nobody around gripped the necklace, which she always wore around her neck.

"Key of stars with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light!" she yelled hauntingly, "RELEASE!"  
The key glowed and lengthened in her hands as Sakura gripped her wand tightly feeling the magic emanating from the wand.

"Illusion! Distort my features so no one will recognise me! Release and dispel!" 

The Illusion burst free from its card and glowed shooting a blast of white energy at Sakura's face. Sakura's face rippled and distorted as her eyes changed from green to violet and her hair turned a dull greyish-brown and lengthened. 

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Her face now looked like her mothers. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she shook herself and gripped her wand tightly.

With a deep breath she opened the doors and stepped into the fray.

Mark watched not even daring to breathe as the magical runes on the ground glowed even brighter. It was as if a glowing blue sun had just been born inside the café. The mysterious fighter grunted as she was hurled against the floor. Performing a neat little flip she was back on her feet and slammed her fist into another vampire's face crushing its nose. She was slowing down as her breath came up in harsh gasps. She was tiring and the vampires noticed this and strengthened their attacks.

The painting vampire laughed and leapt back as the whole café shook. The paintings fell off the shaking walls and fell to the heaving ground. The designs began fading as the floor somehow rippled. Mark strained his eyes to see through the bright blue light and could see something was pushing up against the floor.

He sucked in his breath as he saw a pair of reptilian eyes appear on the floor surface. They seemed to be looking right at him, looking right into his very soul. 

_'Finally,'_ the voice was a powerful as a brewing storm and as cold as ice, _'I shall feast!'_

The floor pushed upwards as the creature seemed to struggle against an invisible barrier.

_'Soon...'_

"But not today," a voice yelled over the screams of the vampires.

Mark stared at the beauty, which stood in front of the glowing runes on the ground. She had vivid violet eyes and brown hair, which almost flowed down to the ground.

"WATERY! WASH THIS BLOOD AWAY!" the girl seemed to take something out from her pocket and hurled it straight into the centre of the glowing blood, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

The vampire painter screamed in horror and rage as some sort of blue mermaid-like being burst from the object the girl had thrown onto the ground. Water exploded from the creature as a look of utter concentration appeared on its blue face. With a wave of its hands streams of water smashed into the ground shattering the tiles and broke up the bloody paintings. Water continued to gush from the creature's hands as the blood was swept away. The blue glowing stopped as an angry roar burst from last remaining traces of the bloody runes.

_'NO! HOW?' _the reptilian creature raged as the floor rippled once more and settled. The shaking stopped as the eyes disappeared.

"ARRRRWWWWWW!!!" the vampire painter leapt at the girl, who was holding a pink staff in her hands. The bluish mermaid creature flicked her hand at the charging monster and a huge burst of water sent him crashing into the wall.

"Watery return!" the girl yelled holding up her wand.

The creature nodded and glowed. It shrank and warped into a glowing rectangular shape and flew into the girl's hand.

"FIERY! KILL THE VAMPIRES!" the girl screamed.

Without the glowing Mark could see what the girl had thrown onto the ground. It seemed to be a card of some sort. This time the girl threw another card onto the ground and hefted up her wand. Glowing designs appeared beneath her feet as a breeze appeared from nowhere and danced in her hair as she brought the wand down.

"RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

A red creature with long wings burst from the cards, burning flames surrounding its clenched up fist. It fixed its burning gaze on the wounded vampire who was struggling to get up.

"No..." it managed to croak weakly.

"BOOM!" 

The wall practically exploded as the people standing around him screamed in horror. Fire burst from the creature's hand and surrounded the vampire burning it alive. It's screams could be heard a block away as its flesh charred and exploded into dust. 

The other girl, the one armed with the stake, turned around in surprise as the red creature gestured. A long stream of flame burst from its hands and seemed to land almost delicately onto a vampire. The ribbon of fire leapt from one vampire to another wrapping all of them in its burning grip. The brown-haired girl staggered as if something had just hit her. She looked tired and weak. Mark knew that the girl must be tired from summoning those strange creatures. 

The winged red creature glanced at the girl worriedly. It clapped its hands together and the fire ribbon burst into a giant ball of flames smashing through the roof as it dispersed into the night air. All that was left of the vampires were piles of ash. The red creature glowed and changed back into a card. It flew through the air as the brown-haired girl caught it.

"Who are you?" she murmured weakly to the veiled girl.

The veiled girl seemed to stare at her for a while. Suddenly in the distance the sound of police sirens could be heard. The veiled girl whirled around at the sound and dashed out the broken door disappearing into the night.

The other girl glanced at the shocked humans around her and glanced at the pile of mangled corpse on the ground. Tears flowed down her face as she took another card from her pocket.

Mark frowned. How many of those things did she have?

"Time card... freeze time... Release and dispel." The girl cried weakly hitting the card with her staff.

A greenish-yellow light washed over Mark and he knew no more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured weakly still shaking.

"Thank god the police stopped the vam... masked criminals."

Sakura nodded as Mark stopped at the front door of her dormitory.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked worriedly.

=Thank god, Sakura had blacked out and not seen the monster or the girl attacking the vampires= he thought gratefully.

=Thanks god he doesn't know I'm the cards mistress= Sakura thought wearily.

"Goodnight," she said as she managed to somehow shove her key into the door and unlock it.

"Goodnight," Mark said distractedly as he began to walk away.

Sakura nodded and turned to walk into her dorm.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Welcome to Northwood."


	2. Brain plus Drain equals Insane

Realising ones destiny

**Chapter 2: Brain + Drain = Insane**

It had been hard been hard to forget all the people that had died in the café. Their blank eyes stared her as if asking her to rescue them. 

Sakura refused to think of them much. People had died but life must go on. Despite the pain, she must grow strong. Despite everything, she must live.

Sakura stared at her enemy, noting every single movement he made. His face seemed innocent enough but she knew it hid an evil and sinister mind. And she was powerless against him she couldn't do anything at all. She was forced to sit here and endure his evil chanting.

She had faced powerful cards and recently blood thirsty vampires but she had never come up against a more cunning adversary. This was a man of pure evil; he was... the Maths teacher.

Mr. Norman stood in front of her desk and smiled at her but it was almost a smirk. She could see the little gears going around in his evil head as he slowly planned her demise. He _knew _she was terrible at Maths and he relished it. He had a new victim, a new student to torture.

"So Ms. Kinomoto," he said smoothly grinning at her like a snake does before it devours its helpless victim, "What's the answer to question 6?"

Sakura hazarded an answer.

"Ummm... X equals 64?"

"You don't seem sure," he purred.

Mark who was sitting in front of her turned around and mouthed the answer.

"No! The answer is 8," Sakura corrected herself.

Mr. Norman's smile fell as his face became as black as a thundercloud. 

"Very good," he hissed.

Sakura sighed and winked at Mark who smiled in return. Thank god she had a friend who was good at Maths otherwise Mr. Norman would torture her until she went crazy.

The Maths teacher cleared his throat importantly and held up a stack of papers. Sakura sucked in her breath as she realised what they were.

"Surprise test!" Mr. Norman smiled. 

This time there was no denying it he was evil.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Mark asked looking at her with his green-blue eyes.

"Not that bad?" Sakura demanded, "I'm lucky if my score is a double digit! I hate maths!"

Mark shrugged.

"You can't please everyone."

"Get out of my way," Acacia snapped as she shoved them aside.

Sakura stared at her roommate's back and sighed.

"I rest my case," Mark said smugly.

The sixteen-year-old cards mistress rolled her eyes at her new friend as they hurried to class.

"You just love being right don't you?"

"It's better then being wrong," Mark countered.

The friendly banter continued until they reached their class. Sakura thanked god that Maths was over and done with hopefully she'll have more luck in Science...

"You're late!" the teacher snapped as they open the door, "Sit down and don't interrupt!"

Maybe not...

Sakura gulped as Mr. Norman fixed his burning gaze on her. His smile was as slick as a used-car businessman's as he gently placed her test sheet on her desk.

"Very good Ms. Kinomoto," he drawled, "Twenty-one more marks and you would have passed. But congratulations on achieving 29 anyway."

Some of the other students in the class sniggered as Sakura winced seeing all the red marks on her sheet.

"I don't think you should laugh Ms. Romanova," Mr. Norman switched his attention to a blonde-haired girl, "You scraped past with a 50 and a half..."

"And you Mr. Durin..." Mr. Norman had reserved his most evil smile for the high school jock, "A disappointing 11."

He smirked at the handsome teenager as he returned the test sheet. William Durin was one of the most popular boys in school, he was athletic and smart but like Sakura he was absolutely hopeless in Maths. William with his almost perfect body and captivating blue eyes was considered as a god among the other girls. They pretty much fought to sit next to him in class or to be his partner in Science. Sakura sighed as she glanced around at the other girls. Aside from 'Ms. Romanova', Acacia and herself all the other girls were sneaking glances at him and would look away blushing and giggling every time he met their gaze.   

The bell rang as everybody breathed a sigh of relief and picked up their books.

"Oh and Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Durin?" Mr. Norman smirked, "Come to my office at six o'clock sharp. You've got tutoring."

Mark laughed at the look of horror on Sakura's face.

"He's got to be kidding," she said horrified.

"Norman isn't one for joking," Mark looked at her seriously, "If you don't go, he'll make your life a living hell."

"What else is new?" 

Mark laughed as Sakura stared glumly at the test paper. Acacia walked past, her face expressionless as she squeezed past Mark to get into the hallway.

"Get out of my way," she growled back at him.

"What is her problem?" 

Mark shrugged.

"Leave her alone," he said firmly, "She's got enough problems as it is."

Sakura stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Mark replied curtly.

As much as she tried to get more out of him, Mark remained silent. Finally she gave up and decided to forget about it. She had problems of herself right now. She had to find a way to keep awake during the tutoring session tonight or Mr. Norman would make her his personal torture-toy for the rest of year. Sakura gulped at the thought as she hurried to catch up with Mark.

Sakura yawned and stretched her back as she glanced at her clock. Good, it was only five-thirty. She rubbed her eyes and stretched the cramps out of her hands. Wearily she glanced at her clock again. Slowly against her will her eyelids began drooping.

=Don't fall asleep!= her mind screeched at her.

Slowly inch by inch her eyelids continued to fall until all she could see was darkness. With that she slumped over and was soon sound asleep.

"Sakura..." a soft voice called, "Sakura..."

"Leave me alone," she muttered turning over.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura snapped awake and winced as pain shot up her neck. She looked up confused and stared into the blue eyes of her roommate.

"Acacia? What are you doing here?" she asked drowsily rubbing her neck.

"I just got back from the library," Acacia replied, "Didn't you have tutoring?"

Confused Sakura looked at her clock and freaked. It was seven-thirty! Mr. Norman was going to kill to her!

"HOOOOOEEEEE!!!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her maths books and got up hurriedly. She stopped, as pain shot up her spine again. Sleeping at her desk was definitely not good for her back.

Acacia hid a smile as Sakura continued panicking.

"He's going to kill me!!!!" she wailed.

Her usually cold roommate was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"At least someone thinks this is funny," Sakura shot at her as she ran out the door ignoring the pain in her back.

Acacia's grin became wider.

"Good luck!" she called to Sakura as she ran out onto the hallway, "You'll need it!"

With that the teenager girl dissolved into laughter. Sakura shook her head as she rounded the corner. The only good thing to come out of this disaster was the fact that Acacia finally showed some sort of emotion aside from anger. 

But on the other hand Mr. Norman was going to kill her.

"Why is life so unfair?" Sakura wailed.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for Mr. Norman's infamous lecturing Sakura knocked on his office door.

A thousand excuses came into her head, each one more ridiculous then the last. Sakura shifted her weight uncomfortably. No answer.

Surely Mr. Norman hadn't already finished tutoring William? Maybe he just wasn't answering the door. Plucking up her courage she grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The door swung open to reveal Mr. Norman's office. 

The office was as bland as a police station's interrogation room. It was painted a depressing brown and there was no pictures or photos on the wall. In one corner was a dying pot plant no doubt from the lack of sunlight in this room. His desk was facing the door and as far as Sakura could see there were no photos on that either. In fact there was only a pencil holder standing there. 

"Mr. Norman?" Sakura called softly.

She jumped as the chair, which had been facing the tiny window on the opposite wall suddenly turned around. Mr. Norman was seated in it and when he saw Sakura he began grinning maniacally.

"Mr. Norman?" Sakura asked again.

Her Maths teacher began laughing crazily as he clapped his hands together.

"I love you... you love me... let's be a happy family..." he called in a singsong voice.

Sakura stared at her teacher in shock. Was he drunk or something?

"Mr. Norman?"

He frowned as he looked at her. Suddenly his face lit up and he smiled as if he recognised her. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"Umm... sorry about the tutoring. You see I feel aslee..."

"Mommy! I don't want to go to school! I want to play! Play! Play!" Mr. Norman giggled as he licked the back of his hands.

Sakura was now seriously freaking. What had happened to her Maths teacher? He was acting like he was... like he was... insane! Sakura shuddered and tried one last time.

"Mr. Norman, are you okay?"

"The stars are so bright," he answered conversationally.

That did it. Sakura whirled around as Mr. Norman wailed at her to bring his stuffed teddy to him. She opened the door and calmly stepped outside. Making sure that Mr. Norman couldn't see her she took off, running as fast as she can to the school office.

"Ms. Kinomoto!" Ms. Cavell smiled at her kindly as she entered the office, "Kind of late, aren't we?"

"I... I... I... thin... think..." Sakura gasped trying to catch her breath.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ms. Cavell asked concern.

"That Mr. Norman has gone insane!" Sakura burst out.

"WHAT?"

After the crazy events of last night Sakura find it almost impossible to drag herself out of bed. It took a very grump Acacia to drag her out.

"We've got school, so get up!" she yelled banging on her door.

Sakura groaned and somehow managed to get dress and drag herself to class. She peered down at her timetable and groaned. Maths. 

Her mind flew back to what had happened the night before and suddenly she was wide-awake. Ms. Cavell and the principal have ran to Mr. Norman's office and the next thing she knew Mr. Norman was in a hospital undergoing tests. 

The only thing Sakura had wanted when she arrived here was a normal life. And now it looked like her dream was impossible to achieve. First she had to deal with a much of vampires and now her maths teacher was insane. Sakura sighed and pushed open the door.

"Did you hear?" Nene Romanova, one of the girls in her class, blared in her face, "Mr. Norman went crazy overnight!"

Sakura nodded sleepily and somehow managed to stagger to her desk. 

"Are you alright?" Mark asked concerned, "You seem a bit pale."

"I'm fine," she muttered smothering a yawn.

The door opened and the whole class fell silent as a new teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Mr. Norman is not feeling very well so I'm filling in for him," the teacher said crisply, "Please turn to page 81 in your maths text..."

Sakura groaned as she stared at the huge list of maths questions awaiting her. Picking up a pen she got to work.

"And the answer to the bonus question is..." the teacher looked around the room as Sakura looked down at her work hoping that she wouldn't pick her to answer, "Why don't you answer the question?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to see which unlucky victim had been picked. It was William Durin. Glancing over to Mark's work, she saw a whole sheet of paper with equations scribbled all over it and sighed again.

"The answer is 21.374," William said smoothly.

The teacher blinked in surprise.

"Ummm... that's correct."

The whole class looked at William in surprise as he stared back at them coolly.

"Can you please show the class how you got that answer?" the teacher asked.

William walked up and began writing out long complicated equations on the blackboard explaining each one in detail as everybody looked on in shock. 

Sakura frowned. How on earth did he get the right answer?   

"Oh, come on. You don't think it's slightly suspicious that he's just somehow managed to get the right answer?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mark shrugged.

"He just got lucky."

"He explained it perfectly."

Mark shrugged again.

"Who cares? He got it right what's the big deal."

The two split up as they went to different classes. Sakura walked down the hallway by herself as she tried to figure out what was going on. First the maths teacher goes crazy and the next day William Durin, who was even worse than her at maths, manages to get a long complicated question right. Was she the only one who saw a link?  

Sakura frowned and began walking back the way she came. She had some research to do.

One thing she knew for sure was that the library was definitely not the most popular place in the whole school. In fact it was deserted. Glancing around she caught sight of a whole row of computers and made a beeline straight for them.

"What are you doing here?" a refined voice coming her behind her asked.

Sakura jumped and whirled around staring into the calm face of the school librarian. There was no questioning it; the librarian was without a doubt Mark's father. He had the same blue-green eyes but compared to his son's messy dark hair his was neatly combed. He peered at her through his glasses as if she was some strange creature he had never seen before.

"I'm doing some... researching!" Sakura lied quickly.

"Oh, very well," he nodded and walked away, "If you did anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Sakura nodded and dropped her books onto the computer desk, the sound echoed through the silent library as Sakura sat down and got to work.

She _knew _she would get in trouble for skipping class but she couldn't care less. She stood outside the room door and peered in impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

"BLINNNGGGGG!!!!"

Sighs of relief can be heard all around the school as students packed their packs and filtered out of their rooms with teacher screaming last minute homework at their unlistening backs. Mark came out of the classroom and blinked in surprise as Sakura stopped right in front of him.

"I've got it!" she said triumphantly.

"What?" he said tiredly.

Sakura waved the papers at him.

"William Durin has been in ten different schools over the last two years," she recited, she knew it off by heart after reading it so many times,  "At the beginning he was really, really bad in classes but each time he left a school he became good at one subject..."

"So, the schools taught him to study," Mark shrugged, "Big deal."

Sakura sighed impatiently.

"That's not all," she said, "Each time he left a teacher went crazy. Coincidentally they were all his teachers. First it was an English teacher, after that he became good at English. Then it was a Science teacher and you guessed it he became good at Science. Don't you get it? The Maths teacher has gone crazy and now William is good at Maths! Can't you see the connected?"

Mark stopped and thought for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked unsurely.

"100% positive," she smiled, "it's amazing what kind of information you can get on the Internet now a days. I swear just a bit of m..."

"A bit of what?" Mark asked suspiciously.

Sakura mentally hit herself for almost blurting out the word 'magic'.

"M... M... marvellous help from you dad and I could get my hands on anything I wanted!" Sakura quickly covered her up her mistake.

She sighed as Mark's suspicious look disappeared and he smiled.

"I never knew my dad was so good at computers."

Hoping against all hope that Mark would never ask his dad if he really did help her Sakura smiled at him and changed the subject.

"Yeah, I've got the information but I don't know what to do with it now," Sakura sighed.

"I think you should keep it to yourself until you are sure that whatever theory you've got is right. Otherwise you'll look like an idiot."

Sakura nodded as she stuffed the sheets inside her books and walked off to her next class.

Sakura sat at her desk in her dorm room as she carefully read through all the information she had on William. She stopped, as she got halfway through one page.

The words seem to leap out at her as she re-read the passage again.

_'William Durin left school on the 21/02/02...'_

She frowned remembering that date from somewhere. Quickly Sakura scanned down the page. There!

'David Bisis, the English co-ordinator was find to have psychological problems on the 20/02/02...'

She stared at the sheet disbelievingly as it hit her. Sakura hurriedly look at all the other pages. It was all the same. William would leave one day after one of his teachers went mad. She gasped, that means he would be leaving tonight...

Sakura got up.

He had to be stopped.

It was now or never...

She ran to the door and flung it open, quickly she ran out of her dorm slamming the door shut behind her.

"Stopping being so loud!" her roommate yelled at her walking out from her room. Acacia blinked seeing Sakura's open door.

"Sakura?" she asked as she peered in.

Acacia turned to leave but the stack of papers on the table caught her eye. Slowly she made her way to them and picked one up.

Mentally Sakura counted the number on each dorm door as she ran past.

20... 21... 22... 23... 24!

24: William's dorm number.

Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the doorknob. Plucking up her courage she twisted it and flung the door open.

William whirled around as the door swung open to reveal a giant mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere as William hurriedly shoved more of his clothes into a suitcase he had on the ground.

"What do you want?" he asked scowling at her, "I'm in a hurry!"

"To leave? Isn't it?" Sakura accused him, "I know what you are doing to your teachers and it's wrong!"

William glared at her and stood up.

"What are you going to do? So what? So what if I borrowed my teacher's brainpower for a little while. I'll give it back..."

"When hell freezes!" Sakura snapped.

"You'll know," William, snarled with a faint smirk on his face, "Cause you'll be there!"

Sakura had no time to react as William's blue eyes flashed. She felt an invisible force grab her body and flung it out into the hallway. She winced in pain as her back slammed into corridor wall as the invisible force pinned her to it.

"Telekinesis," William smirked, "Very handy for getting rid of people who are too curious for their own good."

His eyes flashed again as the invisible force holding her suddenly send her flying upwards. Sakura screamed in pain as her backed smashed into the ceiling. William's eyes flashed again and the force dragged her down and slammed her to the floor.

"You see," her attacker said conversationally, "My family is a family of psychics. Each of us has our own different abilities. I happen to have telekinesis and the ability to steal people's brainpowers."

He smirked.

"How do you feel about strait jackets?"

He laughed unpleasantly as he gestured with his hand. The invisible hands gripping her body dragged her forwards as he reached out with his hand and caressed her face.

"So beautiful..." his face hardened, "Too bad you have to be drained."

William placed his fingers on her temple as Sakura watched helplessly still gripped in his telekinetic attack.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream as William forced his mind into hers. It felt as it hooks were digging into her brain and tearing it apart. She struggled helplessly as her eyes grew blank as William's eyes continued to glow. She arched her back and silently screamed again as she felt something imbed itself into her mind. Slowly it began leeching away everything... her personality... her memories... nothing was safe from this devouring power.

"You know if you want to be smart, you should learnt to study," a confident voice said behind William.

Sakura slumped to the ground, her body shivering and her eyes slowly swimming back into focus as William broke contact with her temple and whirled around.  

A pounding headache sprang into existence as Sakura closed her eyes forcing the pain back. It looked like William had been stopped before he could suck away her brainpower. Confused, she looked up wearily and to her amazement saw the masked fighter that had saved everybody at the café.

"Who are you?" William demanded snarling at the veiled girl.

"The person who's going to kick your butt!" the girl snapped as she whipped her fist around.

William's head flew back as the girl's fist connected. A sick crunch filled the air as William collapsed to the floor howling with pain. He got up slowly as he clutched his jaw. His blue eyes stared at the veiled girl venomously.

"You'll be sorry for that!" he growled as his blue eyes flashed.

Before the other girl had time to react she was picked up telekinetically and hurled across the hallway. She slammed into a wall as William's eyes flashed again. The veiled girl struggled in his mental grip but William refused to let go as he slammed her into another wall. The girl slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Sakura had had enough.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled hoarsely as she got up.

She almost fell back down again as her head exploded into pain. It felt as if burning needles were thrust into all of her brain cells, she gritted her teeth and glared at William.

"What are you going to do?" William snarled, "You're just a helpless little bitch!"

"This is what I'm going to do," Sakura snapped.

She cupped her hands together and held it in front of her. 

"Key of stars," she began hauntingly as the key around her throat glowed.

"With powers burning bright!" the key ripped itself free from the string around her float and floated to her cupped hands.

"Reveal the staff and shine your light!" the key spun around crazily in the air as glowing symbols appeared beneath her feet. A mysterious breeze appeared from nowhere and swirled around her as Sakura began to say the last line of her incantation.

"RELEASE!" she screamed above the howling of the wind.

The key stopped spinning and lengthened transforming itself into her familiar star wand. Sakura gripped it tightly and twirled it above her head.

William gaped at her in shock as she pointed her wand at him.

"This ends here!" she yelled, "Shield card!"

She hurled her card onto the ground as she lifted up her wand.

"Protect us from William's power! Release and dispel!"

The card glowed as magic rippled out from the card. William raised his hands as he readied his attack.

Sakura smirked as a sphere of blue energy appeared around her, glancing to her right she saw a similar barrier had appeared around the unconscious girl. 

William's eyes flashed. The Shield card flickered slightly but held as it blocked off the invisible attack. Sakura smirked again as shock registered on William's face.

"Move... Erase!" Sakura held up two other cards.

"Please no!" William pleaded.

Sakura stared at him as her emerald eyes hardened.

"Remove all the damage he has done and return all the brainpower he has stolen to their correct owners! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

William screamed in pain as a jester-like figure burst from one card and swept the cloak it carried over his head. Two pair of pinks wings flew from the other card and circled his head.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

There was a bright flash of light and all harm was undone.

Sakura returned the Shield card as the blue barrier protecting her dissolved.

"Return," she murmured as her wand shrunk and transformed back into a key.

"William?" she asked softly.

The high school jock was curled up on the ground, his face facing away from her.

"William?" she turned him around.

He stared up at her with crazy eyes.

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER! GO! GO! GO! I SEE YOU! YOUR MASK DON'T FOOL ME!" he began cackling like a hyena as he began slapping the floor with his hands.

Sakura stared at the crazy teenager in shock. The power it had taken to return all the brainpower he had stolen must have ripped his mind apart.

William began crying as he slapped the ground harder.

"NO... NO... NO!!!!" he screamed in pain.

Sakura hugged the jock tightly as she murmured into his ear.

"I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be sorry."

Sakura looked behind her. The veiled girl towered over her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you did but he deserved it," the veiled girl said simply.

With that she turned around and walked away.

Sakura looked at her retreating back as William continued to weep into her shoulder. 

It was long past morning before a teacher finally searched William's room. He was asleep on his bed with a simple handwritten note resting beside him.

'I'm sorry.'


	3. Party Animal

Sorry for the long wait! I finally updated my story! Thank you for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer- all the characters not of my creation belong to their respective owners. Don't sue! I have no money!

**Realising ones destiny**

Chapter 3: Party animal 

"W!" 

"Give me an O!"

"O!"

"Give me another O!"

"O!"

"Give me a D!"

"D!"

"What does that spell?"

"NORTHWOOD!"

The whole cheerleading squad cheered their school's name as they twirled their baton expertly throwing it up into the air. They caught the falling stick deftly as they began performing a complex routine of handstands and dance moves.

They were the school elite, rulers of the school grounds, tormentor of the school 'nerds' and the jury of the cool and uncool. Boys wanted them and girls wanted to be them. 

They were the cheerleaders.

And Sakura was one of them.

Well, not technically, she was only trying out. Sakura ignored the numerous wolf-whistles made by the huge crowd of male students that had gathered around football field as she performed another handstand. All around her other girls were moving in perfect unison. 

As one they gathered in the centre and with ease they began the grand finale.

"GOOOOO NORTHWOOD!" they yelled as they moved into the position.

They dropped their batons and dropped to the ground revealing the head cheerleader who was standing in the middle.

"NORTHWOOD RULES!" she yelled jumping up into the air.

All the cheerleaders got up as the their audience went wild.

"Hey, you're not bad," one of the cheerleaders said smiling at Sakura, "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Yeah, you're not bad but you're not good either," the head cheerleader approached them and began talking arrogantly, "You'll have to work a lot harder to be in the squad."

With that the dark-haired girl gave Sakura a final sneer before whirling around and walking back to her group of friends.

"Just ignore Victoria," Nene Romanova told her with a smile as she walked up to Sakura.

"You know Nene, you really should join us," the other cheerleader commented.

"No way Trista! I'm too lazy to train," Nene smiled at Sakura, her blue eyes lighting up with mischief, "Hey, Sakura have you heard about the party we're throwing?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, well... would you like to come? It's a great way to meet people."

Sakura stared at her, unsure. She wanted to go but she had a whole stack of homework to do... 

"Oh come on, you really should," Trista urged, "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Well... I guess I can," Sakura said still a bit unsure.

"Great!" Nene smiled, "We'll pick you up at nine! Your dorm number is 7 right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good, see ya!"

Nene and Trista walked away to join Victoria as Sakura sighed and picked up her baton. 

It was time to hit the books.

"Wow."

Sakura gaped seeing the giant mass of people crammed into one tiny living room. Whoever's house it was, she felt sorry for whoever had to clean the mess up after the party. There were laughing people everywhere as they danced to the music pouring out from the speakers.

"Come on! Let's have FUN!!!!!!!!!!" Trista screamed as she dragged Nene into a group of boys around their age.

Sakura stood by herself, unsure of her place. All around her people enjoyed themselves but she stood by herself, alone. She shivered slightly and slowly pushed through the crowd making her way to a small corner. She stood there looking at the party silently. 

She had no idea how long she had stood there but it seemed to her that time had stood still. She stood watching, waiting... but waiting for what? Even Sakura didn't know the answer.

Suddenly her vision went grey as her head exploded into pain. She gasped in shock and grasped her head as she 'saw' something. A blurry shape took up her vision as she suddenly realised she could hear something. A large roar almost deafened her ears as she saw a huge gaping jaw lined with vicious long teeth. As suddenly as it had appear, the vision vanished and once more Sakura was thrust back into the party.

She gasped and looked up just in time to see a nervous-looking girl wearing thick glasses walk in through the door.

The girl was so different from everybody else at the party that Sakura instantly realised that the girl shouldn't be here. And, glancing across the room at Victoria, the cheerleading queen thought so as well.

"What are you doing here?" the black-haired beauty snapped at the girl as she stalked up to her.

She kept on walking towards the girl as the girl took slow shuffling steps back. 

"Hey, which moron told Tracey she could come here?" Victoria yelled over the music.

Nobody took notice of her.

"See?" Victoria snarled at Tracey, "You shouldn't be here... freak."

Tracey's back hit the snack table. She had nowhere to run, all she could do was brace herself before cyclone Victoria hit.

"You dare come here?" the arrogant girl snarled, "You dare show up? How d..."

"Oh, come on Victoria," Nene came to Tracey's rescue, "Leave her alone."

Victoria glared at Nene before turning back to the silent Tracey.

"Fine," she snarled, "But you better leave before I see you again."

With that Victoria whirled around and stalked away as Nene smiled apologetically at Tracey.

"I think it's better for everybody if you leave."

Nene turned around and joined Victoria as the head cheerleader began complaining loudly to her friends.

Sakura watched as Tracey wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. She wanted to go to the girl and comfort her but something told her to stay back. 

Suddenly a group of talking girls blocked her view of Tracey, Sakura growled in frustration and tried to see over them but it was impossible... there was just too many of them. With a final sigh, Sakura closed her eyes and went back to her thoughts.

Meanwhile Tracey took a small vial from her jacket pocket and unscrewed the top. Smiling softly she tipped the contents into the fruit punch bowl.

After stirring the punch around a bit, Tracey shoved the vial back into her pocket and left hurriedly.

Sakura glanced at the clock and yawned. It was almost midnight... maybe she should go home...

"Hey Sakura!" Nene came up to her and flashed her a warm smile, "I guess I kind of left you here all by yourself. You must be bored silly! Sorry about that."

Sakura smiled at Nene, out of the girls she knew at school she liked Nene the best. Nene wasn't as arrogant as all the other girls and she was funny and kind at the same time. Sakura really hoped they would become friends.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura told her with a smile of her own.

"Attention! Attention!" Victoria yelled, "Stop the music!"

Nene rolled her eyes.

"Stage hog," she muttered.

"I just want to thank Veronica for throwing this party (this was met with cheering and wolf-whistles) and as a token of our appreciation..." Victoria paused, "I want to toast our wonderful friend for having us over!"

Everybody rushed to the snack table and grabbed a cup of fruit punch when they all had one Victoria began speaking again. Nene and Sakura watched the frenzied mob and rolled their eyes. 

"To Veronica and this cool party!" she yelled holding up her class.

"To Veronica!" 

With that they all downed their drinks... and time seemed to stand still. 

=What the?= Sakura thought.

Everybody in the room seemed to turn to the statues. They all stood still as stone as Sakura's magical senses screamed at her. Sakura winced as she sensed a powerful magical aura come into being.

Suddenly one of the girls screamed in pain. This seemed to trigger the whole room as everybody began unleashing primitive roars and bellows. 

"What's going on?" Nene murmured.

"I don't know but this isn't good," Sakura said grimly.

As they continued to watch in shock, one of the high school jocks fell onto all fours and began screaming even louder. Slowly his screams began changing slightly... it then turned into a roar... it sounded like a lion's roar. As they continued to look on the boy's hair lengthened as his muscles began bulge. Fur grew all along his body as his long vicious teeth began growing in his mouth. His face lengthened and grew wider as his eyes were replaced with cold golden orbs. A tail began growing from his back as his clothes began to shred. Within seconds he had transformed from a teenager to an angry lion. The lion hissed and spat as it opened its jaws revealing long fangs. 

The same thing was happening to all the other guests. Sakura could see people changing into animals of all sorts and kind. She saw a girl turn into a bear, a boy into crocodile. She saw buffalos, birds of all shapes and colours, wolves... the list went on and on.

"This is happening... this is happening," Nene chanted over and over again. 

A pair of pale silver eyes fixed its gaze on them. The owner of the eyes, a lithe black panther roared and stretched its back. It held up its paws as three wicked claws shot out.

"Uh oh..."

All hell broke loose.

Sakura shoved Nene to the side as panther leapt at them. Desperately Sakura held out her hands trying to shield herself the best she could. Unbeknownst to her, her aura manifested itself as sparkling pink energy. The panther hissed in pain as it collided with the energy. It fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  The other animals in the room turned their gaze to Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and gulped. She needed her wand and fast.

"Key of Stars with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" in her panic Sakura spoke so fast her words ran together. 

But the incantation worked as her key lengthened into her familiar Star Wand.

"MOVE! GET ME AND NENE AWAY FROM HERE!" Sakura held up the card, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
She smacked the card with her wand as a pair of pink wings swirled around her and Nene, who was blissfully unconscious (either from shock or from her shoving Nene into the ground, Sakura wasn't sure). The Move flashed and teleported them outside.

Sakura hefted her wand as the sound of wild animals cries reached her ears.

"BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!"

The front door of the house practically exploded as a trio of rhinos stampeded out of the house. Sakura gulped, Veronica's house will never be the same. All the wild animals poured out onto the streets of Northwood and ran in all directions.

Sakura looked around desperately looking for a way to stop them but she had some company of her own. A massive grizzly bear, who was half crazy from fear, was standing about a metre in front of her. With a massive roar it charged, one tonne of vicious teeth, wicked claws and solid muscle gained down on her. Blindly Sakura summoned the first card that came to her head.   

"ILLUSION! HELP ME! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura screamed throwing the card onto the ground. Blindly she raised her wand and brought it down. 

A ball of white energy shot out form the card and began changing shape. Sakura could only see white energy but the grizzly definitely saw something because it changed directions suddenly and charge straight at the Illusion. The Illusion card flew through the air to avoid the grizzly's slashing claws. Craftily the Illusion placed itself in front of a wall. The grizzly roared and stamped its foot as it lowered its head and charged. The Illusion shot up into the air just as the grizzly was about to hit. 

"CRACK!" the grizzly slammed right into wall. 

With a groan of pain it stood up. It looked around confused and stunned for a minute before collapsing. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and returned the Illusion.

"Thanks..." she murmured to the card.

Now she had to deal with all the other wild animals on the loose... she glanced at Nene worriedly.

"Move! Erase! Send Nene back to her dorm and erase all her memories of magic!" Sakura summoned the two cards, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

The Erase appeared and swept its cloak over Nene. The Move glowed as Nene disappeared. Sakura sighed, with some luck Nene will be away from any danger. 

Now to deal with the rest of the animals...

"WINDY! GET THOSE BIRDS! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

Sakura ignored the roar of the lion as it struggled against the Wood card. The Wood card glowed as more vines shot out from the ground and bind the struggling the lion. The Windy shot out from its card flying through the air gracefully. Its body formed a long ribbon of wind as it dived and swooped around the panicking birds form a tight ball of wind around the frightened creatures.

"SLEEP! PUT ALL THE ANIMALS TO SLEEP!" Sakura twirled her wand and brought it down, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
The pixie-like card flew through the air leaving behind a trail of sparking blue powder. The sleep-inducing powder drifted onto the lion as it roared in rage. Its struggles weakened and it succumbed to sleep. 

The birds trapped within the ball of wind received the same treatment. The Windy card brought them safely down onto the ground as Sakura wiped her forehead and sighed. 

"Come on, we've got more of them to deal with."

"JUMP CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" 

Semi-transparent wings appeared on the heel of her foot as Sakura leapt up into the air avoiding the crocodile's snapping jaws. Even in the air she wasn't safe as a pair of owls hooted and dived down at her trying to tear her to shreds with their razor sharp talons.

"Freeze card! Freeze the crocodile to the ground!" Sakura managed to summon the card in mid-air, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

The fish-like card appeared and shot out four beams of blue energy from the gem on its head. The energy hit the ground around the crocodile's body. Ice appeared on the ground and it spread along the crocodile's body and crept up its legs freezing the reptile in place. The crocodile snapped its jaws and tried to break free but it was hopeless.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and tried to deal with the pair of owls. They swooped down on her, talons held out in front of them as if they were trying to impale her with their claws.

"STORM CARD! BIND THOSE OWLS!" Sakura landed on the ground and threw the card in front of her, "RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

A roaring cyclone sprang into existence as the owls hooted and tried to flee. The Storm card gestured and two roaring cyclones appeared around the owls trapping them in the centre of the swirling winds.

"SLEEP CARD! PUT THEM TO SLEEP! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
Three more down and plenty more to go...

"DASH! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" 

Sakura ran for her life as a giant herd of rhinos, bulls, zebras, yaks and cows stampeded down the street. 

"JUMP!!!! GRANT ME YOUR POWER! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" 

A pair of wings appeared on her feet and she whirled around and waited. 

"NOW!" she leapt over the whole entire stampede and landed on the other side. The animals snorted and continued to charge blindly down the deserted street.

"SAND CARD! STOP THE STAMPEDE! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" she hit the glowing card with her wand.

Gold mist drifted from the card and slowly began taking shape. The fully formed Sand card waved its hands as a mysterious gold aura surrounded its body. The pavement beneath the stampeding herd also glowed brightly. The animals bellowed and snorted in shock as the hard concrete dissolved into quicksand. They struggled against the pull of the sand as their panicked bellows filled the night air. But the Sand card was too strong no matter what the animals did they couldn't break free.

"SLEEP CARD!"

Sakura was exhausted the continuous use of magic was dragging at her strength. Still she gritted her teeth and went into battle.

"POWER CARD! GRANT YOUR POWER UNTO THIS WAND! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
Pink energy burst from the Power card and flowed through the wand. Sakura gripped her wand tightly and batted the polar bear's claws away. The bear roared in pain and charged at her slashing the air with its claws.

"FIERY! DRIVE THIS BEAR AWAY! RELEASE AND DIS..." Sakura yelped in pain as the bear slapped the wand away from her hand. She stood defenceless as the bear roared and glared at her.

"Uh oh..." Sakura tried to jump to the side to grab her wand but a solid wall of muscle and fur blocked her way. The bear roared and brought its claws down. Sakura closed her eyes, readying herself for the deathblow.

"BANG!"

A loud gunshot filled the air as the polar bear roared in rage and pain. Sakura opened her eyes timidly and to her amazement saw the bear topple over. She looked at her saviour and gasped.

"Mark?" 

Mark stared at her surprised. In his hands he held a gun of some sort.

"Did you kill it?" Sakura asked quickly, concerned for the bear.

"Don't worry. It's a tranquilliser gun," Mark gestured towards the weapon he held in his hands, "Why didn't you tell me you have magic?"

Sakura stared at him stunned. Mark grinned at her.

"Surprised you didn't I?"

Sakura nodded dumbly and picked up her wand.

"How do you know about magic?" she managed to stammer.

"In case you haven't noticed this town isn't all that it seems."

"I'll say with vampires and everything," Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"

"I just do," Mark said simply, "So what brings you here battling bears and such?"

Sakura sighed and told him the whole entire story starting with the party and her battles with the animals.

Mark frowned.

"Somebody must have used a spell on them or something," he said slowly.

"Yeah, if they did use a spell how come me and Nene are unchanged?" Sakura gasped, "the punch!"

"What?"

"Victoria... she wanted everybody to do a toast. After everybody drank it they changed! Me and Nene didn't drink any of it!"

"Great, so we know what caused it. How do we stop it?"

Sakura frowned.

"I don't have a clue."

"I'm beginning..." Sakura broke over her sentence as she dodged another incoming bat, "to think this is a bad idea."

Mark had to agree as another bat descended on them. The vampire bats high-pitched screech sent shivers down Sakura's back as another flew at her its tiny jaws open ready to bite her arm as she tried to swat it away.

The two of them had decided the best way to stop the animals was to go back to the Veronica's house and check out the punch but unfortunately they kept getting sidetracked by animals.

Mark swung his tranquilliser gun trying to drive the swarm away but the bats continued to harass them as they swooped down at Mark and Sakura trying to bite their flesh. He couldn't use the gun afraid that he would accidentally kill one of them.

"Light card!" Sakura held up with of her cards and threw it onto the ground, "Create a huge flash of light! Release and dispel!"

"Close your eyes!" she yelled to Mark.

Mark didn't even bother asking why as he closed his eyes and swung around blindly with his gun.  

The Light card began glowing as it levitated into the air. Sakura closed her eyes as a giant of flash of white light lit up the night sky. The bats screeched in pain as the bright light burnt at their eyes. With a final screech, they flew off disappearing into the night sky.

"That got rid of them," Sakura sighed with relief, "Come let's go."

"Wait!" Mark grabbed onto her hands, "I think I hear something."

Sakura fell silent as she heard a muffled scream.

"It came from there!" she yelled pointing at one of the inner streets.

Without wasting anymore time they dashed off. What they saw made them stop. A trio of ghoulish vampires had taken advantage of the chaos caused by the rampant animals. They were surrounding a frightened middle-aged man laughing at his screams for help.

"Nobody can help you now," a female vampire taunted.

Mark fitted a tranquilliser dart into his gun. He hefted the gun, aimed and fired. A male vampire hissed in pain and surprise as the dart hit his neck. He toppled over succumbing to the dart.

"GET THEM!" the female vampire hissed spotting Mark and Sakura.

The remaining vampires leapt at the two hissing and giggling in delight.

"FIERY! TORCH THEM! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura yelled.

The vampires stared in shock as the Fiery card appeared. The fire-element card flew straight at the vampires leaving behind a blazing trail of blue flames.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
"NOOOOO!!!!!"  
The vampires screamed in pain as the Fiery slammed into them setting their clothes and hair on fire. Desperately they slapped at their bodies trying to put the flames out but the fire spread too quickly. Within seconds they became two column of fire. Their screams faded away as their bodies were reduced to ash. Sakura gasped for breath as the world around her began turning black. 

=I must have used too much energy= she thought weakly.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Mark shook her, "Come on! Don't blackout now!"

With a struggle Sakura shook her head and tried to ignore her fatigue. Seeing the knocked-out vampire on the ground, she commanded the Fiery to destroy it. The man they had rescued screamed and ran off yelling stuff like monsters and demons. He had no idea how right he was.

"Come on, you can lean on me," Mark said comfortingly.

Sakura nodded as she slowly made her way back to the main street.

By the time they had reached the house both Sakura and Mark had picked up a number of bruises, minor cuts and in Mark's case minor burns. Sakura had been forced to use the Fiery card to free Mark from a particularly violent gorilla's grip.

They stood in front of Veronica's front door or what had been her front door now it was just a giant pile of debris and rubble.

Amazingly the snack table was still standing and the punch had been left untouched. Mark walked to it and sniffed it gingerly. 

"It smells okay," he commented.

He dipped a finger in it and brought it to his lips.

"Don't taste it!" Sakura warned, "We don't know how powerful it is!"

Mark nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. Sakura gripped her wand tightly and grimaced as the cut along her arm throbbed painfully.

"Return card!" she said weakly, "Show us who caused all of this! Release and dispel!"

Mark gasped as the Return card appeared and flipped the hourglass it held its hand over. The sands of time reversed as Sakura was plunged back into the past.

She stood in the middle of the room right next to the snack table unnoticed by anybody. She saw Nene defending Tracy as Victoria sneered and told Tracy to go away.

Tracy sniffed as her eyes shined with unshed tears. The girl looked around fugitively as she walked to the snack table. As Sakura watched Tracy took a vial of liquid from her pocket and poured its contents into the punch. Tracy smiled nastily as she stirred the punch. She jammed the vial back into her pocket and left hurriedly. 

Sakura blinked in surprise as the image around her dissolved thrusting her once more back into the present.

"What did you do?" Mark demanded.

"I know who did it," her voice squeaked.

Sakura frowned and cleared her voice.

"I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Some girl named Tracy. She has glasses and long brown hair done up in a ponytail," Sakura described the girl to Mark, "Know where we can find her?"

"I think you're talking about Tracy Moncount. Yeah, I know where her dorm."

"Then let's pay her a visit," Sakura said grimly.

"Here it is," Mark said stopping in front of a door.

Sakura didn't even bother to knock as she kicked the door open. Inside Tracy turned around and stared at her intruders in shock. She was kneeling in front of an altar of some sort. Red and black candles placed in various places in the small dorm room gave the room a haunting atmosphere. 

"You Tracy?" Sakura said getting straight to the point.

A night of fighting animals using huge amounts of magic had made her tired and cranky. She wanted to stop the animals, go to bed and sleep for a whole day. 

"Ye... yes..." Tracy stammered peering at Sakura through her thick glasses.

"Undo your spell," Mark commanded.

"Now."

Tracy leapt up as her shock turned to one of hatred.

"I don't know how you know but you can't stop me!" she cried, "_To the gods I give supplication, and all deference and honour! With all the power of the Old Gods, I block thee!_" 

A giant sparkling barrier appeared from nowhere and surrounded itself around Tracy. Tracy smirked and held up her hands. She muttered a few alien words as a glowing ball of red energy gathered in her hands.

"Take this!" she screeched hurling the ball.

Mark and Sakura leapt to the side as the ball burst through the barrier and flew at them. It missed them completely and smashed into wall. 

"BOOOOMMM!!!" the energy exploded throwing red light everywhere as it blasted a giant hole in the wall.

"That does it!" Sakura snapped.

"Watch out! She's raised a magical ward!" Mark yelled, "Don't touch it."

Sakura glared at Tracy who smirked at her from behind the wards.

"It serves them right," Tracy ranted, "They think they're soooo good parading around the school with their boyfriends and good looks! They have no right to tease me! No right at all! Somebody had to teach them a lesson and it was me! ME! Oh, I got them good!"

"How dare you?" Sakura snapped her voice filled with rage, "How dare you harm innocent people with your stupid 'revenge'? I am Sakura Kinomoto! Mistress of the Sakura cards! The most powerful magical being in the universe! You. Will. Pay!"

Sakura twirled her wand and called upon one of her cards as Tracy summoned another ball of red energy.

"MIRROR CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura yelled throwing the card onto the ground. Glowing symbols of magic and power appeared beneath her feet as a mysterious breeze ruffled her hair. She brought the wand down hitting the card squarely. Multi-coloured energy rippled out from the card as a ball of white energy flew up into Sakura's waiting hands. A round silver mirror appeared in Sakura's hands as Tracy hurled the ball of red energy. Sakura gritted her teeth and held up her mirror. The ball hit the mirror and was deflected back at Tracy. The red energy dissolved into right light as it hit Tracy's magical wards. Tracy staggered as the barrier flickered. She steadied herself as the wards held.  

"SWORD CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" 

The Mirror changed back into a card as Sakura's wand began changing. It slowly transformed from a pink wand into a long golden sword. Sakura hefted her sword and charge forwards slashing at the magical wards with her sword. Her pink aura manifested itself and flared. Pink energy appeared around her sword as she brought her sword down. With a huge crackle, the barrier dissolved as Tracy backed away staring at Sakura in shock. Tracy tried to mumble another a spell but Sakura darted forwards pointing the sword at Tracy's neck.

"You try that again and I will skewer you on this," she warned, "Undo your spell."

"No!"  
"UNDO IT!" Sakura yelled putting her magic behind her voice.

Trembling Tracy grabbed something from the altar. It was a small bone of some kind with designs etched all over it. Hesitantly Tracy snapped it. The designs on the bone flared as the bone crumbled into the dust.

All over Northwood, the animals stopped rampaging. They began bellowing and screaming in pain as they made the painful transition back into humans. 

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at the cowering Tracy.

"Erase card! Erase her memory of tonight and all her knowledge of magic! Release and dispel!" her aura flared as the Erase card appeared without Sakura using her wand to summon it.

The Erase swept its cloak over Tracy as the girl collapsed. Sakura dropped her sword as it transformed back into the Star wand. The Erase and Sword changed back into cards as Sakura's aura vanished. Wearily, Sakura scooped up her wand and turned to Mark.

"Wow," Mark commented, "I've never seen someone with so much power."

Sakura nodded tiredly before fainting. Mark shook his head and scooped her up.

"Time for you to rest," he told her taking her back to her dorm.

Sakura groaned as she turned over. Sunlight streamed in through her window and washed over her face. Groaning again, Sakura opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

Where was she? She then remembered last night's events. She tried to get up but decided against it. Closing her eyes again, Sakura drifted off to sleep again.

The ghost of Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled watching her daughter fall asleep.

"May god be with you," Nadeshiko smiled sadly, "you'll need it."


	4. Wanted: Undead or Alive

Realising ones destiny 

**Chapter 4: Wanted: Undead or Alive**

"Click!"

Sakura woke up with a jolt as she heard the front door closing. Frowning to herself, she stretched her aching back and looked down at her homework. She grimaced seeing the half done maths formulas but was interested in finding out who had opened to the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was after twelve.

She walked to her own door and opened it a crack seeing her roommate, Acacia walking to her own room. Sakura frowned.

Why on earth would Acacia be out so late?

_'It is done then.'_

Most humans would have been terrified hearing that terrible voice speak. It was full of malevolence and malice. It was as cold as a winter's blizzard and was so full of evil that even the Devil itself would have shivered. Humans would have been screaming and begging for their lives by now. But Tejini wasn't human he had been long ago but not anymore. What stood before the all-terrifying beast, known as the Devourer, was a semi-human mage tainted with the vilest magic imaginable.

_'You know your mission.'_

Tejini smirked.

"Yeah, yeah capture humans," he practically spat out that word, "gifted with magic and take them to you."

Tejini's voice was slightly muffled by the layer cloth wrapped around his mouth. The deadly monster wore a costume much like the ones worn by ninjas. He was wrapped from head to toe in dark blue cloth but there was a slit around his eyes revealing his evil yellow eyes and a patch of scaly blue skin. Tejini met Devourer's gaze squarely and smirked.

"And if I succeed and you manage to use their magic to free yourself how will I be repaid?"

_'Name your price.'_

Tejini smirked.

"I'm not greedy. All I want is a little country where I can be king... how about China?"

_'It is yours if you succeed.'_

"Than I'll be on my way," Tejini did a mock bow to the Devourer, "See you soon."

If the crazy events of last week had changed her and Mark's friendship, Sakura couldn't see any change if anything Mark was even friendlier to her. Weird...

"How was maths?" Mark asked grinning at her.

Sakura shot him a withering look as she quickened her pace to match Mark's long strides.

"How're your burns?" Sakura asked worriedly glancing at the bandages on Mark's arms.

"They're healing," Mark replied, "How're you? You did faint afterwards."

Sakura shrugged.

"Nope, aside from feeling tired for a couple days I'm fine," Sakura smiled at him sweetly, "I thought it was illegal for under-eighteen-year-olds to own and use guns."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"If we followed every law in America we'll be very, very bored."

"How true."

She was running. Running for her life. Almost too scared to look she glanced over her shoulder as she ran for her life.

Tears flowed down her face as she began screaming, screaming for someone to help her. To protect her from that... monster.

She had stood there staring in horror and shock watching her boyfriend being cut down right in front of her. Watching the monster laugh as his blood splattered against the walls.

"Please!" she sobbed, "God help me!!!"

"Oh, god won't help you now," the monster laughed as he seemed to appear from nowhere.

He laughed into her terrified face as he held up his sword, still wet with her boyfriend's blood.

The monster's eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. Its gaze seemed to reach into the darkest reaches of her minds and bring up her worst nightmares.

"No... please... don't..."

"Oh yes..." the monster reached over and twined its cold hands into her hair, "yes..."  
"NOOOOO!!!!" the girl screamed and did the only thing she could.

She used her magic.

_"_ _To the gods I give supplication, and all deference and honour! With all the power of the Old Gods, I strike thee!" _she screamed blindly reaching for her magic.

The monster screamed in pain as a bolt of lightning crashed down from the skies and struck its body. The stench of burning flesh assaulted the girl's nose making her want to throw up. 

"You bitch!" the monster screamed lunging forwards.

It reached into a hidden pocket in its clothing and flung out a small stone of some sort. The blood-red stone flashed brightly as a beam of red energy shot out and hit the girl. The girl was flung back. She landed heavily but managed to stagger to her feet. She stared at the monster in horror as it began laughing. She began praying but even the gods couldn't help her now.

A bolt of blue energy flew from the monster's outstretched hands. She screamed in pain as the bolt hit. It was as if fire was flowing through her body, all the nerves in her body screeched in pain as she screamed again. With a jolt, she realised she could smell burning; her skin had begun to burn and melt from the heat. When darkness finally claimed her, she was glad.

The monster laughed and knelt down picking out the blood-red stone he had flung at the girl.

"Leeching spells," he told the unconscious girl conversationally, "Guaranteed to weaken any witch, warlock or wizard. It can be bought from all good demon lords and it only costs your soul."

Tejini chuckled at his own vile joke.

"Oh dear, how I've missed this."

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She was dreaming again but somehow this dream seemed so real and vivid. Like before she was running along a dark street, she was scared. No, she was terrified, terrified of whoever was pursuing her. She heard footsteps, she was afraid to look behind her, afraid to stop even for a second. Her fear was so thick and tangible it seemed to choke her, stopping her from thinking rationally, stopping her from thinking of anything else but running.

_'Hello, little girl.' _A whisper of a voice murmured to her.

Sakura screamed in pain as a bolt of blue energy crashed into her body. She continued to scream in pain even after the bolt of energy disappeared, pain and terror still coursed through her body. Suddenly she felt something press against her neck, someone or something held her arms as she felt something biting into her neck.

"VAMPIRE!!!!" she screamed as her eyes flew open.

Sakura sat up in bed shaking and sweating profusely. As a cards mistress, Sakura often experienced prophetic dreams; she just hoped this wasn't one of them.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. There was no way she was going back to sleep. With her dream still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help feeling a tingle of fear as she glanced out her window. The night seemed even more darker than usual as if it was trying to hide whatever monster was out there, the full moon hung in the sky like a merciless eye glaring down accusingly at the city. And somewhere out in the mysterious darkness the monster lurked.

She just knew it.

Next morning saw a cranky and very jumpy Sakura stalk into the classroom. A long night of sitting in her bed and staring out at the window in fear was not her idea of a good night's sleep. So when Nene Romanova came up to her, Sakura was ready to snap at the girl and tell her to go away.

"Have you heard?" Nene asked peering at her with her blue eyes.

There was a hint of fear in her voice and that alone made Sakura listen.

"What?"

Nene ran her hands throw her short, blonde hair and took a deep breath.

"It's Cassidy."

Cassidy was one of the students in their English class, Sakura didn't know her that well but was still concerned.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Her boyfriend... he... wa... was..." Nene took a deep breath and steadied herself, "He was killed right in front of Cassidy's house."

In Northwood College, there were two types of students. There were students that boarded at the school and students who lived in Northwood and went home after school. Sakura boarded at the school just like Acacia and Nene but Mark on the other hand had a home nearby. 

"WHAT?" Everybody glanced over at her and Sakura flushed and lowered her voice, "How do you know."

Nene stared at her.

"One of the girls heard when she walked past the office. Cassidy is missing and her boyfriend's dead," Nene said bluntly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, "She was my friend..."

Nene trailed off as she sprinted out of the classroom. Sakura closed her eyes.

=It has something to do with my dream. I just know it!=

Cassidy opened her eyes and whimpered in pain as her whole body throbbed painfully. She tried to get up but she couldn't move her arms and legs. Cassidy struggled and realised with a jolt of fear that she was bound to a table or something just as hard. Slowly her mind registered her surroundings. She was in a cave of some sort. The air smelt stale and musky and the cave itself seem to emanate ill will and terror. Cassidy closed her eyes and tried to beat down her fear.  

No such luck. She was terrified. She could hear footsteps approaching. Silence. Cassidy opened her eyes and shrieked.

A grotesque creature peered down at her, its face a ghoulish landscape of ruts and bumps. Its yellow, feral eyes seemed to laugh at her fear as its mouth widened into a hideous grin revealing two long fangs.

=Vampires=

 "I have a proposition for you," the vampire grinned at her evilly, "You use your magic to free my master and we'll let you go if you don't..."

The vampire trailed off.

Cassidy was too terrified to understand what the vampire had said let alone reply. The vampire sighed and grinned at her.

"If that's what you want," it continued to smile at her even as it gripped her neck and brought it too its mouth, "Don't worry, it'd only hurt for a while."

The vampire was right. It did only hurt for a while. Cassidy felt a prick of pain as the fangs slid into her neck. Then oblivion claimed her, even as her soul began departing her body, a demonic spirit entered. Cassidy's eyes flung opened and she stared up at the vampire.

"Scream when you're ready," the vampire murmured to her, "I'll come running."

The vampire's cruel laughter echoed through the caverns as Cassidy remained still staring up at the roof. The demonic spirit within cackled with malice and began to take over her body.

Tejini perched on top of the roof of Northwood College. He stared down at the empty campus; all the students were inside the buildings, currently having their classes. Tejini's sixth sense told him that someone with magic would come and when he did Tejini would be waiting.

"Sakura and Steven, can you please go to the Science block office and pick up the video I left on my desk?" Ms. Hardy, their science teacher grinned at the two students.

Sakura nodded and stood up as Steven did the same.

"Please be quick."

Sakura and Steven walked out of the classroom and headed towards the door. To get to the Science block, they had to go outside and cross one of the school's many courtyards. Silently Steven pushed open the door and walked outside as Sakura followed.

Then the monster attacked.

Acacia suddenly looked up with a small frown on her face. Sitting across from her Mark looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed.

Acacia shook her head and held up her hands.

"Yes, Ms. Williams?"

"I don't feel very well. Can I see the nurse?"

Ms. Hardy sighed.

"Hurry up then."

Acacia nodded and ran outside.

"Got ya!"

Sakura gasped hearing the same voice that had haunted her dreams for the whole week. A pair of vicious yellow eyes glared at Steven as it hefted the sword it held in its hands. It was covered from head to foot in dark blue clothe aside from a slit revealing its eyes and a patch of blue skin. It stuck its clawed hands into the folds of its clothing and held out a blood-red stone.

"Let's get this over and done with shall we?" the monster asked as it hurled the stone at Steven.

Steven screamed in pain as a beam of red light shot out and slammed into his chest. The monster leapt forwards slashing the air with its sword.

"Key of Stars with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" the Star key levitated in front of her and glowed before lengthening into her Star wand. Sakura snatched up the wand and immediately summoned two cards.

"Illusion! Voice! Change my appearance and my voice! Release and dispel!"

The monster stared at her in shock as the Illusion shot a ball of white energy at her as the Voice fired of pink energy at her throat. The white energy washed over her body changing her face and clothes until once again she looked like Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Sakura knew that the monster had seen who she was already but she was more afraid of being seen by other people when she was using magic. 

"I don't know what you're trying to pull off monster but I'm here to stop you!" her voice sounded like her friend's Tomoyo's. It was enchanting and as soft as velvet.

 "I'm not a monster!" the creature shrieked, "I'm Tejini, the great magic hunter! And nobody's gonna stop me not even you!"

Tejini held up his hands and fired bolts of blue energy into the sky. They came crashing down as Sakura hurriedly summoned a card.

"Jump card! Grant your powers unto me! Release and dispel!"

Two pairs of semi-transparent wings appeared on the heels of her foot as she leapt backwards letting the energy crash into the ground. Meanwhile Steven was slowly getting up as Tejini growled and grabbed something else from his clothing.

"Take this!" he shrieked hurling out a net of some kind. Sakura had no time to dodge as the net ensnared her. The net began changing shape and formed a large dome trapping her within. Sakura rushed at the net and tried to get through the net but was hurled back when the net flashed revealing magical wards.    
"Damn it!" she swore, "Sword card! Change my wand into a sword! Release and dispel!"

Tejini cackled with mirth as Sakura hacked at the wards with her sword. At the rate she was going, she was going to be here all night.

"Time to depart with my lovely little prize," he smirked as he lunged at the disorientated Steven.

"Not on my watch!" a voice cried from behind Tejini. 

The monster turned around and growled in frustration. Sakura gasped seeing the familiar veiled fighter appear from nowhere and tackle the monster away.

Tejini leapt up and swung his sword at the girl. The veiled girl merely ducked his wild swing and lashed out with her foot. Tejini fell as his legs flew out from under him.

"Damn you!" he shrieked. 

He dropped his sword and moved into a fighter's stance as the veiled fighter did the same. They lunged at each other parrying each other's blows and kicks. Some landed but not enough. 

Tejini did a sudden backflip, his foot connecting with the girl's chin. The girl stumbled backwards but recovered quickly. She leapt at the monster lashing out with her foot. Tejini grabbed onto her foot and smirked.

"It seems I have the advantage."

"Yeah, right," the girl sneered.

She did a backflip of her own as Tejini let go of her foot. Big mistake. The girl got her revenge as her feet connected with Tejini's chin. Tejini stumbled backwards as the girl charged at him again.

"My, my look at the time. It's about time I left," Tejini smirked.

His hands disappeared into the folds of his clothing and held up a black ball. He hurled it at the girl.

"BOOOOMMMM!!!!"  
The ball exploded filling the courtyard with thick black smoke. Sakura swung her sword one more time as she finally managed to shatter the magical wards and shred the net to pieces.

The dome deflated at Sakura escaped the tangled net. 

"Windy! Shred the smoke! Release and dispel!" 

She hurled the card onto the ground as magical symbols appeared beneath her feet. With a tap from magically charged sword, the Windy escaped from the confines of its card. It gestured sending giants gusts of wind at the smoke cloud, in almost no time the smoke disappeared revealing the courtyard once more.

Tejini was gone, Steven was gone and so was the veiled fighter.

"What the?"

The school was in full-blown panicking mode. In a short space of time two of their students were missing and one was dead. First Cassidy went missing and her boyfriend was found dead and now this...

The police kept questioning Sakura and Sakura kept lying.

Her story was simple: somebody threw a smoke bomb and she panicked and ran off.

No, she didn't see the attacker's face.

Yes, she was sure.

No, she wasn't aware of any motives.

Yes, she was okay.

No, she hadn't known Steven very well.

No, she didn't suddenly remember anything new.

Yes, she would call if she remembered anything else.

Finally hours of repetitive questioning Sakura was allowed to go. The teachers allowed her to rest after her 'traumatic' experience and she was told to go to her dorm or see the school counsellor. Good, that gave her an hour before everybody else was let out of school. It also gave her time to research this new threat.

Normally she would have asked Kero, Yue, Eriol or Sy... She stopped not wanting to remember that horrible day. Sakura took a deep breath and continued her train of thoughts. Seeing none of them were here, she turned to the next best option. Her cards.

"Key of Stars with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" 

After releasing the Lock, Illusion and Silence and making sure that nobody would be able to see, hear or interrupt her conversation with her cards, she summoned her most powerful cards.

"Light! Dark! Fiery! Watery! Windy! Earthy! Wood! Release and dispel!"

Instead of appearing in their true forms, each card shot out a ball of colour. A ball of bright, cheery yellow light represented the Light card while a dark purple emerged for the Dark card. The elementary cards had their own colours as well.

What is it you want to know? the Fiery card asked Sakura telepathically, getting straight to the point.

 Patience Fiery. the Watery's cool voice filled Sakura's head, The Mistress will speak.

"I want to know if any of the cards had ever encountered the monster I met today," Sakura frowned, "I think his name was... Tejini... or something like that."

The balls of light fell silence as though in thought.

We have never met Tejini but... the Dark card began.

We have met creatures like him before. the Light card finished.

"Good! Tell me everything you know!" Sakura said excitedly.

It was long ago... the Windy said wistfully.

Get on with it! the Earthy rumbled.

I'm getting to it! the Windy shot back, It was a long while ago in Japan. One of Clow Reed's enemies sent a magic hunter after him. Magic hunters are humans mages possessed with dark magic.

"And?"

The Woody spoke up.

Magic hunters are fierce fighters and are masters of stealth. They employ leeching spells to weaken their prey. Leeching spells are magic designed to weaken other magical beings.

They also use magical traps to ensnare their prey. the Watery added.

Magic hunters are peculiar because they have no agendas on their own. They always follow other creature's orders... for a price of course. Earthy sniffed disdainfully.

"Other people's order? Who the heck is Tejini working for?"

The Light's voice was filled with concern.

Beware mistress, creatures like him will never give up unless they have fulfil their goal or are killed.

Sakura smiled grimly.

"Let's hope it's the latter not the former."

The night was as black as pitch. The moon was full, bathing the bleak landscape with its bright glow. The stars were hiding behind the clouds making the night sky seem empty and desolate except for the round moon. 

It was a perfect night for dark magic.

Beneath the ground's surface hidden deep within the labyrinth of caves and crevasses, Steven and Cassidy's eyes snapped open. Their eyes glowed with predatory light, their pale faces shifted and warped into a demonic visage.

"Arise!" 

Steven and Cassidy snapped the leather straps binding them to the stone table on which they had been placed. The vampire, who had changed them, chuckled in delight. 

"Come right this way, my dears. The master awaits," his grin showed his long yellow fangs as he walked over to the new vampires, "You're hungry but you must wait. There is work to be done.'

Silently Steven and Cassidy followed as the vampire led them into the main cavern.

_'Free me!'_ a cold and horrible voice commanded. 

A pair of reptilian eyes peered down at them. The owner of those eyes was hidden in the shadows.

_'NOW!'_

Both vampires remained silent. Suddenly Cassidy held up her hands.

"In light's name you were banished! In chaos's name you will be free! 

The two vampires began chanting.

"To the demons gods I give you humanity's pain, death and malady! With all the power of chaos, I free thee!

Magic flowed from the vampires' outstretched hands. Black energy crackled fiercely as it shot off into the shadows and seemed to strike something.

The Devourer growled in satisfaction as the magical wards ensnaring its body begin to weaken ever so slightly.

_"To the demons gods I give you humanity's pain, death and malady! With all the power of chaos, I free thee!" _the vampires screamed again as more energy hit the wards.

The Devourer blinked in surprise as it felt the magical wards strengthen and tighten around its body.

'What the?!?' 

The black energy smashing against the wards were suddenly deflected back at the chanting vampires. They let out a long shrill scream of pain as the energy devoured their bodies reducing them to the ash.

_'What happened?' _ The Devourer snarled.

"You seriously think two minor mages can even come close to breaking the wards that have been in place for centuries?" a familiar voice chuckled, "you're sadly mistaken."

The reptilian eyes glared at Tejini.

_'You knew about this?'_ it roared.

Tejini smirked.

"I suspected, I didn't know for sure," Tejini laughed, "Guess it just wasn't enough."

_'Get me more magic!'_ the Devourer roared.

"Sorry pal, it's gonna cost you," the magic hunter smiled nastily, "I've decided I want Europe as well as China."

The Devourer glared at Tejini furiously. When it finally spoke, its voice was barely hiding its rage and hatred.

_'Get. Me. More. Magic.'_ It said dangerously.

"We have a deal then?" Tejini took a deep breath, "I see what I can do."

With that Tejini calmly walked out the cave as the Devourer glared at his retreating back.

_'When I'm free I'm going to gut the arrogant bastard,'_ it vowed.

The remaining vampire bowed.

"Of course master. Of course."

The Devourer fumed and raged as it plotted its revenge. It will see that Tejini would suffer for all eternity before the day was out. It would sell its soul to make sure Tejini would suffer... if it had a soul.

Sakura was edgy. It was now night and that only made it worse. She jumped at the slightest sounds and her eyes were constantly roving making sure that there were no hidden attacks.

Tejini was about to go after her. She just knew it.

Tejini smirked as he stood in front of the school.  
"Showtime!"

"HELP! HELP!"

Sakura stopped and looked around, confused.

"Some monster is after me!" 

The school's front door flew open and a distressed-looking girl rushed in screaming for help. 

"Help me!" she cried.

Sakura ran up to her quickly just in time to catch her as she collapsed sobbing.

"Monster... he's... he's after me!" the girl sobbed.

"What does he look like?" Sakura asked urgently.

"Horrible... yellow eyes... horrible... Lighting flashing..." the girl shuddered.

An image of Tejini flashed in Sakura's mind. She smiled grimly.

"Just wait here," Sakura told the sobbing girl, "I'll be right back."

With that Sakura ran out of the school's front door and dashed outside. 

"SURPRISE!" Tejini leapt down from the school's roof and landed expertly in front of her. Before she had time to react Tejini executed a small twirl and kicked her in the chest.

Sakura managed a yelp of surprise as his foot connect. She stumbled back and landed ungracefully on the school's front steps.

"Key of Stars..."

"I wouldn't do that," a voice said behind her.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and wrenched it backwards forcing her to let go of the Star Key.

Sakura managed to turn her head around to see her captor. It was the girl that Tejini had supposedly being chasing.

"Hi," the girl smiled as her face began changing.

Her brows drew together as certain parts of her face swelled up. Soon Sakura looked in the familiar visage of a vampire. The vampire grinned revealing fangs.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled at Tejini.

"Oh, it's very simple. You see my master wants people with magic and it doesn't care if that person is alive or undead. So my friend here can change you into a vamp if you don't behave," Tejini said casually, "So be a good girl and follow us."

"Don't you morons ever give up?" a familiar voice muttered from the shadows.

Tejini whirled around as the veiled girl stepped out.

"Fancy seeing you here," the girl drawled.

"Stop her!" Tejini spat at the vampire.

The vampire nodded and let go of Sakura. Sakura immediately grabbed for her key.

"Oh no you don't!" 

"CRACK!"

Sakura managed to bite down her scream of pain as Tejini backhanded her. Her vision went grey as she tried to keep conscious. Slowly darkness crept into her mind and she knew no more.

Meanwhile the vampire and the veiled girl were slugging it out. They were evenly matched but then the girl produced a long wooden stake. The vampire hissed and spat and slashed the air with her long talons. The veiled fighter ducked as the claws sliced the air above her. The girl swept the vampire's leg out from under her and sent her tumbling to the ground. 

"And now for the grand finale..." the girl brought the stake down slamming it into the vampire's silent heart."

The vampire exploded into the dust. In one fluid motion the girl grabbed the stake fro the ground and hurled it straight at Tejini. Tejini wasn't expecting the attacking and had no time to dodge as the stake slammed into its chest. Tejini stared down at the stake and with a growl of frustration tore it out and hurled the blood-soaked stake away.

"Gotta fly!" he smirked hurling the same black ball he had used before.

The veiled fighter cursed and leapt at him but the ball exploded first flooding the area with black smoke. The girl could hear Tejini cackle as he scooped up Sakura and seem to disappear into thin air.

"DAMN IT!"  
  


"She better not be dead," a voice growled.

"Don't worry, she's not."

Sakura could hear voices. Groggily she opened her eyes and tried to get up but her limbs were bind down to something. Her vision was blurry but she knew that somebody was nearby.

"Ahhhh... she's awake," Sakura blinked again and everything came into focus.

She wished it hadn't. Sakura gasped as she saw Tejini leaning casually against the cavern wall as a vampire peered into her face. The vampire smirked seeing her fear and confusion.

"Good, you're alive and now I have a proposition for you."

'Free me.'

The vampire's proposition had been simple. Either help its master free or be changed into a vampire and still be forced to do it. Sakura stook in the main cavern and stared up into the pair of reptilian eyes. The eyes glared at her sending shivers down her spine. Her body and mind screamed at her to run. Run and never look back but she was forced to stand here and endure the monster's murderous gaze.

'Free me.'

She had to buy some time but why? It wasn't like anybody would rescue her. She had to get her way out of this and fast. Tejini stood nearby ready to kill her if she tried to fight them.

"Come on girl," he spat, "Call your wand and get this over and done with."

Sakura stood still gazing up into those reptilian eyes. She was mesmerised by those eyes, she couldn't move even if her life depended on it. 

'If you don't free me Morgan here will change you into a vampire,' the voice hissed.

Sakura slowly raised her hands and put it to her key.

=Come on, buy time, buy time=

The creature with the reptilian eyes sighed. 

'Change her!'

Morgan lunged at her as Sakura panicked. Her aura manifested itself as pink light and pushed Morgan away hurling him against a wall. Tejini cursed and leapt at her, his sword appearing in his hands.

"THUNDER! FIERY!" Sakura screamed blindly yelling to her cards.

To her astonishment the two cards flew from her pocket and floated in front of her. Her aura flashed and the cards were released. The Fiery glared at the creature that had dared harm its mistress as flames danced in its hands. The Thunder growled and roared as sparks flew from its long, muscular body.

"STRIKE!" Sakura yelled putting her magic behind her voice.

Tejini screamed in rage as the Fiery hurled balls of fire at him. Each ball Tejini square in the chest setting his clothing on fire. The Thunder roared sending huge bolts of thunder at him. The smell of burnt flesh almost overwhelmed Sakura as the thunder and fire danced along Tejini's body.

With one final scream of pain, Tejini exploded showering Sakura in a rain of ash and blood.

_'How dare you!'_ the monster roared.

"How dare I?" Sakura yelled, "I know you're helpless. You need me to free you, well guess what? I'm not going to help a monster like you!"

'MORGAN! SLAY HER!' 

Morgan lunged at her but was stopped as a stake suddenly sprouted from his chest. He didn't even have time to scream as he exploded into dust.

"Awwww... did I mess the start of the show?" the veiled girl smirked.

Sakura gasped seeing the girl stand casually at the entrance of the cave. Strangely it was the monster who asked the question on Sakura's mind.

'Slayer! How did you get here?' 

The 'Slayer' smirked and held up a stake. Sakura frowned then suddenly remembered.

"That's the stake you hit Tejini with!"

"Yeah, it is. And Tejini is a semi-demon, you can track down demons by using their blood to activate spells," the Slayer smirked again at the reptilian eyes not showing any fear at all, "Your hired goon just showed me the way to your secret hideout."

'You shall not escape alive! ATTACK!' 

The walls of the cavern shattered showering everybody with chips of hard rock. As the dust settled Sakura's jaws dropped. An army of vampires cackled insanely as they stepped over the debris.

"RUN!" the Slayer cried.

"Don't worry!" Sakura yelled back, "I can delay them."

Without another word Sakura turned around and faced the vampire army.

"FIERY! THUNDER! STRIKE!"  
The front row of vampires exploded into dust as fire and thunder lashed at them.

"RUN!" Sakura screamed at the Slayer.

The Slayer whirled around and sprinted off as Sakura rushed out of the cavern. Behind her the Fiery and Thunder unleashed a final deadly barrage of fire and thunder cutting down another row of vampires but there were plenty more. The Fiery and Thunder transformed back into their card form and flew back to Sakura. Sakura snatched the cards from the air and ran for her life as the vampires behind her cackled insanely and took chase.

=Great. How am I going to get out of here?= Sakura thought bitterly.

She tried to come up with a plan as she ran for her life. The vampires were catching up to her and the Slayer had disappeared again.

"DASH! GRANT YOUR SPEED UNTO ME!" Sakura's aura appeared again and flashed.

The Dash burst out from the its card and lunged at Sakura. The Dash hit Sakura's chest and seem to disappear into her body as Sakura put on an extra spurt of speed. 

"EARTHY! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura screamed as her aura flashed again. The Earthy appeared before her, levitating in the air.

This way! the Earthy whirled around and drifted off as Sakura followed.

She had no idea how long she had been running. She had long since lost all awareness of time and distance, as she seemed to be running through what seemed like an endless tunnel.

There! the Earthy cried.

Sakura sighed with relief seeing the exit of the cave. With a final extra spurt of speed Sakura burst from the cave. Sakura stood gasping for breath as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a forest of some sorts but she was rudely interrupted when she heard the insane cackling of her pursuers.

"EARTHY! COLLAPSE THIS TUNNEL!" she commanded.

The Earthy transformed into her serpent-like form. The rock-like dragon reared its head and roared as the surrounding area shook as if an earthquake had just sprung up from the ground. 

"ROOOOOWRRRR!!!!" The Earthy lunged forwards snapping its jaws together crushing the roof of the cave. 

With an earth-shattering crunch, the Earthy ripped out part of the cave causing the rest to collapse. Above the sound of rock falling Sakura could hear the maniacal laughing of the vampires change into screams of pain and shock. The Earthy reverted to its humanoid form as Sakura continued to listen. 

Silence. 

"Thank god," Sakura murmured.

Now that the adrenaline was gone, all Sakura felt was exhaustion.

"Move!" she croaked, "Take me back to my dorm!"

Her aura flashed and two pair of pink wings burst from the Move card. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back in her dorm room. The Move and Earthy changed back into cards and flew to her hands as Sakura thanked them weakly. 

Groaning slightly, Sakura fell onto her bed and soon sleep claimed her. Her aura manifested itself again as the Lock card flew to her door and summoned its magic protecting its mistress.

Nadeshiko's ghost smiled in relief seeing her daughter safe and sound.

'Your magic is growing,' she smiled sadly, 'and one day you will need every drop of magic you've got. May the gods smile on your with favour.'

With that Nadeshiko faded away returning back to the heavens.

Sakura groaned and glanced at her clock. 

"School..." she groaned again and somehow managed to get up.

Her door glowed as the Lock card changed back into its card form and flew into her hands.

"Lock? I don't remember summoning you," Sakura gasped remembering the events of last night, "I didn't need the wand to summon my cards... why?"

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Sakura called.

Acacia opened the door and walked in.

"Hurry up, school's almost starting."

Sakura nodded and went to her desk to get her stuff. Acacia watched her and took a deep breath.

"Sakura..." Acacia began hesitantly, "I know there is something... unusual about you."

Sakura stared at her in surprise. Surely Acacia didn't know she had magic... right?

"But there is something unusual about me too," Acacia took a deep breath, "I'm the..."

"BRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!" the school bell went off as Acacia panicked.

"Oh god! I've got a science test!" she ran off leaving Sakura to ponder over her cryptic words.

The mystery just deepened. 


End file.
